Your Husband Is Mine
by miftahul137
Summary: Min Ah di vonis tidak akan pernah memiliki anak dari suaminya, Kyuhyun. ide gila tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya./"Maka dari itu aku mengizinkan kau, untuk menikah lagi namun bukan dengan yeoja. Aku ingin kau menikah dan mempunyai anak dari namja.dan tinggalkan dia disaat kalian sudah mempunyai anak/"Aku masih normal Min ah!/Lee Sungmin, Kau kah namja itu?"KYUMIN!


Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyuh, Lee Sungmin, Hyun MIn Ah,Leeteuk,Lee Sungjin And Other Cast

Warning : Boyslove,OOC, Typo(s)

Happy Reading

"Kyu, bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya yeoja yang kini masih berbaring di ranjang rumah sakitnya. Hyun Min ani Cho Min Ah,-yeoja itu- berharap dengan sangat bahwa hasil baiklah yang akan didengar setelah sekian lama dia dan suaminya menunggu hasil terapi untuk mengobati penyakit di rahimnya.

"Kyu, cepat katakan apa hasilnya? Apa aku bisa hamil sekarang?"tanya Min Ah aAntusias, dengan tidak sabar dia bangkit dari ranjang rumah sakitnya dan berjalan mendekati sang suami yang masih saja terpaku pada kertas laporan hasil terapi dan pemerikasaan.

Min Ahc hanya bisa syok dengan hasil yang tertera di laporan hasil terapi dan pemerikasaanya , benarkah bahwa dia benar-benar tidak bisa mendapatkan keturunan dari pernikahannya ini?

Cho Kyuhyun,-sang suami langsung merengkuh tubuh yeoja mungil itu. Kyuhyun pun sangat terpukul saat mengetahui bahwa istrinya tidak bisa mengandung. Dia berharap, dia bisa mendapatkan Cho Junior di pernikahannya ini, namun petaka ini malah tejadi. .

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Hyun Min Ah merupakan bertetangga dan bersahabat dari mereka Junior High School, Mereka sangat dekat, semua yang mereka lakukan, mereka lakukan bersama-sama. Dimana ada Kyuhyun, disitu ada Min ah. Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Min ah, begitu pula sebaliknya. Terlebih Min ah, dia sangat nyaman dan berharap bahwa Cho Kyuhyun lah yang akan mejadi Suami masa depannya.

Entah mengapa , tuhan sepertinya sangat berpihak pada Min ah. Orang Tua dari Kyuhyun dan Min Ah merencanakan perjodohan antara Kyuhyun dan Min Ah. Awalnya Kyuhyun memang menolak perjodohan ini, Karena Kyuhyun hanya menganggap Min Ah tak lebih dari adiknya sendiri, namun lama kelamaan Kyuhyun pun akhirnya setuju dengan perjodohan yang Orang tua mereka selenggarakan.

Pernikahan mereka berlangsung meriah , kolega bisnis dari pihak Keluarga Cho dan Keluarga Hyun sangat antusias dengan pernikahan anak dari sahabat mereka sendiri . Kyuhyupun ikut tersenyum melihat senyum yag selalu berkembang di wajah imut Min Ah saat bersalaman dengan tamu. Kyuhyun berharap lama kelamaan cinta akan tumbuh dengan seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk mengubah status persahabatan mereka menjadi suami istri.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis kini sedang berjalan dengan santai mengikuti kemana kaki mungilnya ini akan membawanya . sesekali namja ini menyanyikankan lagu favoritnya atau lagu yang sedang popular saat ini.

Lee Sungmin, namja manis sekaligus tampan dengan kulit seputih susu dan bibir berbentuk M yang sangat indah sekali jika di pandang. Selalu jadi pusat perhatian karna namja manis dengan gigi kelinci ini selalu memakai pakaian dengan warna yang sangat nyentrik.

Lihat lah sekarang , namja manis ini memakai kaos hitam lengan pendek dipadukan dengan hody berwana pink cerah , serta menggunakan celana pendek berbahan jeans deni. Dan menggunakan sepatu skets berwarna pink dengan aksen hitam. Kalian pasti bertanya, mengapa seoarang namja dengan percaya dirinya memakai pakaian dengan warna pink yang berlebihan? Jawabannya simple, karena namja ini menyukai warna pink!

Namja ini berdiri di rumah sakit terbesar di seoul , entah kenapa kakinya membawa Sungmin ke Rumah sakit yang sekitar 2 minggu lalu dia kunjungi akibat pendarahannya. Pendarahan ? ya kalian mungkin kaget dengan apa yang saya tuturkan , namun itulah kanyataannya .

**FLASBACK**

Pagi ini berbeda dari pagi biasa, Pagi ini Sungmin merasa ini adalah hari terakhirnya. Bagaimana tidak ? sakit yang mendera perut bagian bawahnya ini sangat sakit sakit sekali. Bahkan Sungmin merasa ingin pingsan dan memilih mati saja dari pada harus menahan sakit ini. Semenjak seminggu belakangan ini Sungmin selalu merasakan sakit perut yang berlebihan, dan Sungmin pun sudah pergi keKlinik Kecil dan anehnya dokter tak menemukan penyakit diare atau semacamnya ditubuh sungmin.

Namun puncaknya pagi ini, sakit perut ini sangat sangat sangat sakit dari hari biasanya. Sungmin hanya bias beriam diri di dalam kamarnya. Berharap Eommanya tidak terlalu khawatir. Sungmin sama sekali tidak mau kesehatan Eommanya semakin buruk karena mikirkan keadaan Sungmin.

Sakit Sungmin makin meningkat dengan keluarnya darah yang mengalir dari bagian bawah Sungmin. Sekarang Sungmin persis seperti Ibu hami yang sedang pendarahan. Pikir Sungmin ditengah-tengah kesakitannya. Tunggu dulu! Pendarahan? Apa benar Sungmin pendarahan ? semakin lama semakin banyak darah yang tercecer melewati kaki Sungmin bersamaan dengan hilangnya kesadaran Sungmin.

"Nghh.." Lenguh Sungmin, Sungmin tidak lagi merasakan sakit pada bagian perut bawahnya tapi Sungmin tahu ini bukan kamarnya. Tidak jauh dilihat Sungjn-adik Sungmin tertidur di sofa Rumah sakit. Sungmin mengedarkan padangannya . Sungmin tak melihat sosok eommannya , kemana eommanya ? Ah pasti dia merepotkan eommanya lagi . Sungmin hanya terdiam memikirkan apa yang eommanya lakukan lagi untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit untuk dirinya. Sungmin merutuki nasib kenapa dia harus terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit ini .

Sungmin yakin, Eommanya pasti mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membiayai Pengobatan Sungmin.

Ceklek

Pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka menampilkan sosok orang yang ditunggunya itu. Lihatlah, wajah canik Eommanya begitu lelah, terlihat dari kerutan-kerutan yang ada di wajah cantik Sang Eomma.

"Eomma" Panggil Sungmin Lirih

Yeoja itu menoleh ke tempat arah Suara, Senyum manisnya namun penuh duka berkembang saat melihat putra sulungnya sudah sadar. Sungmin sadar bahwa Eommanya dengan tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Yeoja itu menghampiri ranjang Sungmin dan langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan erat Sambil menangis. Sungmin yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan Eommanya. Sungmin hanya mengelus punggung Eommanya untuk menenangkan.

"Minnie" Panggil Eommanya Lirih , sangat Lirih. Mungkin andai Sungmin tidak sedang memeluk Eommanya, Sungmin yakin dia tidak akan bisa mendengar Panggilan Eomma.

"Maafkan Eomma Sungmin" Eommanya masih saja memeluk Sungmin erat seakan akan Sungmin akan hilang jika Eommanya tersebut melepaskan pelukannya

"E-Eoma, Ke..Kenapa?" Rasa Takut melingkupi Pikiran Sungmin, Apa dia menderita penyakit mematikan? Mengapa Eommanya memperlakukan Sungmin seakan-akan Sungmin akan mati besok!

"Apa ada penyakit aneh ditubuhku ini Eomma? Atau aku memiliki penyakit yang mematikan?! Jawab Eomma, jangan diam seperti ini saja. Ya tuhan" Sungmin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Apa dia akan mati di usia yang sangat muda ini? Bahkan dia saja belum menikah! Jangan kan menikah, berciuman saja Sungmin belum!

Eommanya Tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan yang Sungmin lontarkan. Yeoja paruh baya itu hanya memandang Sungmin dengan hasil laporan pemerikasaan di tangan kanannya. Eommanya langsung memberikan hasil laporan pemeriksaan kesehatan itu pada Sungmin. Sungguh dia sangat tidak sanggup harus mengatakan hailnya pada putra sulungnya ini.

Sungmin menerima laporan hasil kesehatannya dengan tangan gemetar, dia tidak ingin melihat hasilnya, namun keingintahuan tentang peryakit apa yang menyerangnya sangat lah besar. Dibukanya Hasil laporan pemerikasaan Sungmin dan seketika juga Sungmin membelalakan matanya. Apaan ini? Dia Positif Male Pregnant ?

'Oh Tuhan! Apa lagi yang akan kau berikan untukku? Mengapa Sesuatu yang harusnya ada di tubuh perempuan malah tertanam ditubuh ini?'Batin Sungmin frustasi.

Sungmin diam dan tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Perlahan Sungmin menoleh ditempat keberadaan Sang Eomma. Eomma Sungmin terseyum menenangkan dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang masih syok atas hasil pemerikasaannya.

"Eomma, bagaimana ini?" Cicit Sungmin.

Sungmin sunguh tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang, Dia Namja! Tapi dia memiliki Rahim! Oh Tuhan, apa dunia ini sangat lah tua sehingga harus ada namja yang memiliki rahim sepertinya? Sungmin jijik pada dirinya sendiri, dia sangat menyesal dan marah, kenapa organ terkutuk ini harus bersemayam ditubuhnya. Sial!

"Eomma memang sangat kaget awalnya. Sangat sangat kaget, kenapa Minnie memiliki rahim yang umumnya dimiliki oleh semua yeoja. Tapi Eomma yakin pasti rahim itu istimewa. Berarti Minnie namja yang istimewa" Ucap Leeteuk-Eomma Sungmin- sambil mengelus surai hitam Sungmin.

"Uisa nim bilang pada Eomaa, sakit dan pendarahan yang Minnie rasakan 1 Mingu terakhir itu menunjukan bahwa rahim Minnie beraksi. Kau baru merasakan sakitnya akhir-akhir ini karna selama ini rahim Minnie tidak berfungsi. Nah setelah ini dan seterusnya, Rahim Minnie akan berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Dan satu nasehat Eomma, hati-hati berhubungan dengan sesama namja. Namja itu nanti bisa membuahi rahimmu dan bisa menimbulkan kehidupan baru di sini" Leeteuk menunjuk perut Sungmin. Sungmin hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Eommanya. Kenapa Eommanya sangat mendukung organ aneh yang ada. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh di benar-benar ingin membuang jauh-jauh organ yang sangat tidak berguna ini. Hei! Dia ini namja , jadi apa gunanya memiliki rahim? Oh tuhan! Bahkan dia adalah namja yang sangat sangat normal.

"Eomma, bisakah kita buang saja rahim ini? Ini tidak akan berguna Eomma. Aku masih normal dan tidak akan pernah berhubungan dengan sesama namja. Jadi aku tidak membutuhkan organ sialan ini Eomma"

"Minnie! Jaga bicaramu. Pemberian tuhan tidak ada yang akan merugikanmu. Mungkin untuk mu ini tidak mungkin akan berguna tapi sangat berguna untuk orang lain. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan tuhan rencanakan untuk jalan hidupmu kelak nak. Tapi percayalah , tuhan pasti mempunyai rencana yang sangat indah untukmu dengan organ istimewa ini. Pecayalah pada Eommamu nak"

**END FLASHBACK**

Kyuhyun kini bingung, apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Keluarga besarnya dan Min Ah. Dokter sudah memvonis bahwa Min ah tidak akan bisa mengandung. Sampai sekarangpun Min ah masih sangat kecewa dengan hasil laporan dari dokternya tersebut. Tapi Kyuhyun meyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Kyu" Panggil Min Ah

"Wae Chagi?" Jawab Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum seakan-akan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kyuhyun mendekati Min Ah dan memeluk Min Ah yang masih duduk terdiam di ranjang Rumah sakit.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku setelah kau tau aku sama sekali tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untukmu?" tanya Min Ah sambil mengenggelamkan wajahnya di perut sang Suami.

"Tidak akan, kau tenang saja Min Ah" Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Min Ah untuk menenangkan.

"Apa kau sekarang sudah bisa mencintaiku Kyu?" Kyuhyun menegang, mengapa pertanyaan ini lagi yang Min Ah tanyakan. Sampai sekarang , setelah 2 tahun menikah perasaan Kyuhyun tetaplah sama, dia akan selalu menganggap Min ah adik walaupun nyatanya Min Ah adalah istrinya sendiri.

Tidak mendapat jawaban Kyuhyun, Min Ah melepaskan pelukannya dan mengajak Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Kyu, aku tau kau menikah itu untuk meneruskan keturunan Cho, karena kau adalah anak satu-satunya di keluarga Cho" Min Ah memejamkan matanya dan mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Maka dari itu aku mengizinkan kau, untuk menikah lagi namun bukan dengan yeoja. Aku ingin kau menikah dan mempunyai anak dari tinggalkan dia disaat kalian sudah mempunyai anak"

Kyuhyun sangat syok dengan apa yang Min Ah tuturkan , menikah dengan namja? Apa-apaan dia . bahkan dia masih normal. Mengapa istrinya ini ingi sekali dia menikah lagi dengan namja.

"Tidak! Aku Tidak mau! Apa lagi sesama namja. Aku masih normal Min ah!" Tolak Kyuhyun dengan tegas

Min Ah mendekati Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Ku Mohon Kyu, kau harus mendapatkan keturunan Cho. Menikahlah dan tinggalkan namja itu setelah bayi kalian lahir. Dan kita cukup berikan dia uang" Mih Ah menjelaskan sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tidak dengan namja juga Min Ah. Aku masih Normal, aku-"

"aku tahu kau tak menyukai namja , maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu menikah dengan namja yang mempunyai keistimewaan itu. Male Pragnent. Jika aku membiarkanmu menikah dan mempunyai anak dari seoarang yeoja , aku takut salah satu diantara kalian akan saling mencintai dan kau meninggalkanku karena lebih milih yeoja itu. Aku tak mau itu terjadi Kyu"

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Min ah dan mencium keningnya dengan lama. Apa mungkin ini jalan yang harus dia ambil demi mempertahankan kelangsungan keturunan Cho. Mengadopsi anak sangatlah berbeda. Sangat beda saat kita mempunyai anak sendiri.. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah , selama 2 tahun pernikahan dengan yeoja ini Kyuhyun sama sekali belum mencintai yeoja ini. Mungkin dengan ini Kyuhyun bisa mengurangi rasa bersalahnya karna dia tidak bisa membalas perasaan Min ah. Tapi Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tau bagaimana berhubungan dengan sesama namja. Berhubungan dengan Min Hyun saja Kyuhyun sangat bersalah karena tidak mencintai yeoja itu. Apa lagi berhubungan dengan namja asing yang bahkan Kyuhyun belum mengenalnya lama. Tapi dia tidak mungkin menolak permintaan yeoja yang terlalu banyak dia sakiti.

"Baik Min Ah , aku akan menuruti kemauanmu. Tapi dimana kita bisa mencari namja yang mempunyai keistimewaan itu? Dan bagaimana dengan Eomma?" Tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya

"Aku akan mencarinya Kyu-

Dan masalah Eomma, aku pastikan Eomma tidak akan tahu" Ucap Min Ah sambil mengecup bibir Kyuhyun kilat.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja menjadi waiters di salah satu Restaurant 24 Jam. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 18.00 berarti tandanya waktu bekerja Sungmin sudah berakhir. Sungmin masih saja mengembangkan senyumannya, berharap untuk hari kerja selanjutnya akan sebaik hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini dia mendapat banyak tips dari para Pelanggan.

Sungmin berjalan menuju Loker miliknya , dia mengganti seragam kerjanya dengan baju yang ia pakai saat menuju kesini. Pandangan Sungmin beralih pada secarik kertas yang berisikan informasi tentang organ istimewa yang dia miliki, Sungmin memasukan kertas itu beserta ponselnya ke dalam tas. Jam yang melingkar indah di tangannya yang mungil itu sudah menunjukan pukul 19.00.

'aih pasti Eomma khawatir'batin Sungmin

Sungmin berjalan tergesa-gesa agar dia bisa mendapatkan bus yang pertama agar bisa sampai Rumah sebelum pukul 8 Malam.

DrrrrtDrrrt

Sungmin merasakan getaran pada tasnya. 'Pasti Eomma yang telpon' Batin Sungmin

Sungmin mengaduk-aduk tasnya hingga beberapa isinya keluar dari tasnya. Sungmin masih saja berjalan sambil memasukan kembali semua isi tasnya yang keluar.

Brugh

"Mian Noona, aku sedang terburu-buru. Anneyong" Ucap Sungmin sambil membukukan tubuhnya dan langsung meninggalkan seoarang yeoja yang masih berdiri disana. Yeoja itu mengambil secarik kertas yang dia yakini ini pasti kepunyaan namja yang menabraknya lagi. Dia membaca dengan teliti apa yang tertera di secarik kertas tersebut.

Nama : LeeSungmin

No. Telpon:0xxxxxxx

Alamat : XXXXXXX

Positif MALE PREGNANT

'Lee Sungmin, Kau kah namja itu?"

Yeoja iti tersenyum dan langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat tadi sambil membawa kertas tersebut.

TBC

* * *

Anneyong~

ini FF pertama saya, saya harap kalian menikmatinya.

Mind to review?

itta~


End file.
